Frozen Epilogue
by FacingFireHHR
Summary: WOW over 200 views and no reviews and only one follower..SAD you guys. has really become DEAD! The only active section is the Harry potter section. Seriously what a joke
1. Birth in the storm

**Author's Note: So I know I have wrote some of this before but I decided to remake them and put them all together in one story. PLEASE review, no flames**

"Anna you should be back at the castle resting", said Elsa worriedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I wanted to come along", argued a very pregnant Anna.

"All I'm doing is making sure my ice castle is still standing, and I can handle myself out here", said Elsa.

During her pregnancy Anna had become even more clingy to her sister, wanting her by her side all the time.

Elsa wanted to make sure her ice castle, which had been built a year ago, was still standing.

She tried to sneak out without Anna noticing but Anna was too quick for her and accompanied her without any second thoughts.

Elsa was worried though since Anna was nine months pregnant and due any time.

"The ice castle is still a long ways, Anna, why don't we take a rest here?", asked Elsa softly. "Okay", agreed Anna.

Elsa sat down in the soft snow leaning against a tree trunk. Anna sat beside her, being careful with her large belly and she then cuddled Elsa.

She rested her head on Elsa's chest and seemed to be tired.

"Somebody's tired", smiled Elsa lovingly as she rubbed Anna's stomach gently.

"I think I'm gonna sleep here for a while...", whispered Anna tiredly. Her eyelids felt heavy and she curled up more in Elsa's arms.

"This is why you should have stayed home", said Elsa worriedly, she got a blanket out of Anna's bag and wrapped her little sister in it.

The cold didn't affect Elsa in the slightest, but her little sister was another story.

It had been one year since the eternal winter. Anna and Kristoff were married and only a few weeks after Anna found out she was pregnant.

She was only 16 and still very young but so far the pregnancy was going fairly smooth.

Elsa had yet to find someone for her...she still felt like no one would want to love her in that way because of her powers.

The only one she truly loved was Anna. Her little sister was her treasure.

Anna stirred in Elsa's arms and she let a small moan escape her lips.

"Anna?", asked Elsa worriedly noticing the sudden pained look on her sister's face.

Anna opened her eyes and without warning a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. Anna suddenly let out a pained groan and clutched her stomach sitting up out of Elsa's arms.

"Anna! What's wrong?", cried Elsa fearfully seeing her baby sister in pain.

"I...I don't know...it just really hurts...all of a sudden...", replied Anna through gritted teeth as she clutched her aching belly.

"Oh no...Anna...", cried Elsa realizing at the same time as Anna what was happening.

Elsa noticed snow began falling and a blizzard was on it's way.

"Anna! We have to get back to the castle, can you stand?", asked Elsa worriedly.

"I...I think so...", replied Anna breathlessly. Elsa quickly helped her sister to her feet carefully.

Anna gripped onto Elsa for support breathing heavy as she felt a contraction hit her. She let out a tiny yelp of pain, refusing to cry out or scream.

She knew if she showed too much signs of pain, wolves may notice and attack. Plus she refused to appear weak.

As Elsa helped Anna over to their horse which was tied to a tree, Anna suddenly gripped her lower stomach closing her eyes tightly in pain.

She let out a low groan and felt a gush of water between her legs.

"E-Elsa...my water just broke...", she cried weakly.

Elsa looked at Anna in complete worry and fear, she studied Anna for a second. Anna was trembling and breathing heavily.

She was in a great deal of pain and when Elsa was about to untie the horse, Anna grabbed her arm.

The look on her face was of urgency. "Elsa...we won't make it back...", cried Anna shakily.

Elsa's eyes grew wide in fear and shock realizing what the princess meant. It didn't matter where they were or if they were prepared, the baby was ready to be born right now.

Elsa held onto her sister as Anna fell to her knees clutching her contracting stomach and moaning in pain.

Realizing the baby could freeze to death if born out here, Elsa tried to think of something.

She then created a small snow fort made of ice using her powers.

"Anna, inside here", Elsa helped Anna crawl into the small ice fort, it looked like an igloo.

It was warmer inside but still on the cold side. As Anna stayed on her hands and knees while clutching her stomach and panting madly, Elsa pulled blankets out of Anna's bag.

Elsa spread the blankets out on the igloo floor the best she could and she then turned her attention back to the laboring girl.

"Just hang in there Anna, you're doing fine", soothed Elsa, feeling terrified. She was scared to death for her sister.

And wanted to support her in any way possible. Anna panted heavily staying on her hands and knees and clutching her stomach with her free hand.

"Oh god...!", Anna groaned loudly and began pushing feeling the baby was coming fast.

Elsa saw this, she rubbed Anna's back and looked to see the baby's head was already showing.

"Anna, I can see the head! Just keep pushing, you're doing great", soothed Elsa.

Anna grunted in pain, the pressure was unbearable. She stopped clutching her stomach and inside clutched a handful of the blanket in her hand.

She clenched her teeth together as the pain hit her hard, right now having her heart froze felt like a pleasant option right now.

This was pure agony but she still refused to scream or cry out.

Elsa continued rubbing Anna's back and despite the overwhelming pressure and the torturus contractions, that did help a lot.

"Anna I'm sorry...I wish I could do more", cried Elsa near tears, it pained her to watch her sister suffer. This wasn't right, Anna should be back in the castle in a warm bed with a midwife helping.

"You rubbing my back is actually helping a lot Elsa...don't worry...", panted Anna weakly.

"Anna...", cried Elsa worriedly. Anna panted when suddenly she felt the pressure become stronger than ever.

"Oh god...she's coming!", cried Anna as she heaved her stomach.

Anna groaned and pushed with all her might closing her eyes tightly.

"That's it Anna, that's it, you're doing amazing...I'm so proud of you", soothed Elsa as she continued rubbing Anna's back.

Anna let out a heavy sigh of relief when she felt the baby's head had emerged. She breathed heavily for a few seconds feeling drained.

And despite the fact it was a violent snowstorm outside the igloo and it had to be 30 below 0 out, Anna was drenched in sweat, her blood pumping.

Elsa saw this, she grabbed a handful of snow and wrapped a cloth around it and dabbed Anna's sweaty forehead trying to make her as comfortable as she could.

Anna panted her bangs sticking to her forehead, she felt so overheated but the cloth filled with snow felt amazing on her forehead.

She then let out a low groan and pushed again. "That's it Anna! Almost, she's coming!", cried Elsa worriedly.

"Ohhh god..!", groaned Anna as she heaved her stomach.

Finally with one last massive effort, she pushed the rest of the baby out. Elsa caught the baby who began crying as Anna collapsed on the blanket, the poor girl exhausted.

Anna wasn't cold in the slightest after her ordeal but her newborn infant was another story.

Elsa quickly cleaned the baby and then bundled her up in about 6 blankets.

Anna panted heavily feeling drained, she struggled but turned off her stomach and onto her back breathing heavily and deeply.

"Anna...it's a girl", smiled Elsa softly. Anna reached her weak arms out. "Let me hold her...", she pleaded weakly.

Elsa carefully handed the baby to Anna who held her close to her warm chest. "Oh...she's so beautiful...", cried Anna weakly.

The baby had red hair and brown eyes, she stopped crying and looked at her mother cutely.

Elsa let out a heavy sigh of relief, feeling like she had been holding her breath the entire time.

"Wow...didn't expect her birth to go like this...", she said softly.

"Kristoff is going to freak out", said Anna tiredly as she helped the baby latch on to her breast.

"You're feeling okay, though?", asked Elsa worriedly as she cuddled up by her sister and stroking her hair.

"Yeah...I just feel really weak", replied Anna tiredly.

"You were incredible...you didn't cry out or scream. You just did what your body told you to do", said Elsa feeling proud of her sister but also amazed.

"If it were me I think I wouldn't be able to hold back a scream", admitted Elsa.

"I just knew she was ready to come out and didn't think of anything else. ", said Anna tiredly.

Anna leaned her head on Elsa's shoulder as the baby finished suckling and fell asleep in the new mother's arms.

Elsa carefully took the sleeping baby from the exhausted mother's arms and let Anna rest.

"We'll return at dawn when the storm clears", said Elsa softly.


	2. Return to Arendelle

A white horse galloped down the snowy mountain, Elsa drove him while Anna sat behind Elsa holding her newborn daughter.

It was morning and the storm had cleared. Arendelle was finally in sight.

Kristoff was preparing to take off, he had gotten back from his ice business late and noticed Anna and Elsa were gone.

He was about to mount Sven, going to look for them when they saw them coming into sight.

"Anna!", he yelled worriedly as he rushed over. The horse stopped neighing softly as Elsa dismounted.

"Anna where on earth..", Kristoff's eyes met the baby bundled in Anna's arms and his jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide.

"Anna..!", he said worriedly as he helped her off the horse. "Hey...", she said cutely.

"What happened?!", demanded Kristoff worriedly.

"Kristoff I'll explain, but let me take my sister to the hospital first", said Elsa

"Elsa, I'm fine", argued Anna. "I know but I want to make sure you are", pressed Elsa.

They went inside the castle and to the hospital wing. The nurse spotted the ice queen and young princess.

"Oh dear! Your highness, what's happened?", asked the nurse rushing over.

"We were up in the mountain, Anna gave birth while we were trapped up there in a blizzard. Please give an exaim to her and the baby to make sure they are all right", ordered Elsa.

"Of course your majesty", said the nurse as she led Anna inside. While Kristoff and Elsa waited, Kristoff looked at Elsa.

"You guys got stranded?", he asked.

"Yeah...I was going up to check on my ice castle...I had no idea Anna followed", explained Elsa.

"We rested for a while and she suddenly went into labor, it happened so fast and a blizzard had begun", said Elsa.

"Elsa...thank you", said Kristoff then. Elsa blinked as she sat down.

"You were there for Anna, and you kept our baby alive from the storm", said Kristoff.

Elsa smiled softly. "She was amazing Kristoff, she didn't even scream it was like it wasn't her first pregnancy", said Elsa.

The doors to the wing opened. "Your majesty", said the nurse.

"Is my sister all right? And my niece?", asked Elsa getting up.

"Both are healthy as can be. The Princess is doing very well, she's a bit weak and needs to rest for a few days, but other than that she's fine. And the baby is also very healthy", replied the nurse.

Elsa sighed in relief as Kristoff went in to see his wife and daughter.

"Anna...", he said relieved as he saw how good she looked. She was sitting up in the hospital bed holding the sleeping baby.

"Kristoff, come meet your daughter", smiled Anna. Kristoff went over and wrapped his arm around his wife's small shoulders looking down at the baby.

"Oh Anna...she's beautiful...as beautiful as her mother", said Kristoff. Anna smiled blushing slightly.

"She really is...", agreed Anna. "What's her name?", asked Kristoff as he stroked Anna's shoulder.

"Well let's decide, I waited to name her until I got to you", replied Anna.

"Hmmm...didn't you mention you wanted to name her Aurora?", asked Kristoff.

"Aurora...yes. It's a beautiful name", smiled Anna.

"It somehow suits her too", said Kristoff.

"I bet you were surprised when you saw us coming back", said Anna.

"Surprised? More like in shock and terrified", admitted Kristoff softly.

"Anna...why did you go with Elsa? You knew she was coming back", asked Kristoff worriedly.

Anna hesitated for a moment.

"I think...ever since when she left during the eternal winter...I just am afraid to lose her again", admitted Anna.

It was true, after spending years apart and then when Elsa became estranged from her powers, Anna had become extra clingly to her sister, afraid she would lose her again.

"Oh Anna...your sister isn't going anywhere", soothed Kristoff.

"I know that deep down but...", said Anna softly.

"But I just can't help it", she sighed softly.

Kristoff kissed the top of her head stroking her hair.

"I'm so proud of you Anna, you brought our beautiful daughter into the world", said Kristoff.

Anna smiled tiredly and rested her head on Kristoff's shoulder.

By the afternoon Olaf came in.

"Anna!", he said cheerfully as he saw the little baby was awake and looking around curiously.

"Olaf, hey", smiled Anna. Olaf rushed over and gasped happily seeing the baby.

"Oh hi little cutie! You look just like your mother!", said Olaf happily. Aurora giggled at him pointing at his carrot nose.

"Wow, I bet you never expected to meet a talking snowman sweetie", cooed Anna softly.

Aurora giggled cutely looking at Olaf. "I think she likes you Olaf", said Anna.

"Really!? I like you to Aurora!", smiled Olaf.

After spending a few days in the hospital wing, Anna was finally back in her bedroom where she wanted to be with Aurora and Kristoff.

It was evening, Anna was cradling Aurora. She helped the little baby latch onto her breast as she began feeding her.

Kristoff walked in. "I finally finished feeding Sven, he gets extra hungry in the winter", said Kristoff.

"Hey...remember you didn't want kids?", asked Anna. Kristoff carefully sat beside the nursing mother.

"It wasn't that I didn't want kids Anna..I didn't want to lose you", corrected Kristoff. "I know, but I'm fine Kristoff", said Anna.

"It's just ever since you had your heart frozen...", said Kristoff.

"Elsa's the same way...she doesn't show it as much but she was just as panicky as you", said Anna softly.

**FlashBack:**

Kristoff sighed, he and Anna had gotten into a huge argument a few days ago about Anna wanting kids.

He took it pretty badly because he was worried he would lose Anna. He knew very well a lot of women died giving birth and didn't want to risk Anna's life.

But inside he knew he had hurt Anna and he didn't want to do this.

Just then the bedroom door opened.

Anna was in the doorway. "Anna...", started Kristoff.

"Kristoff we have to talk", said Anna in a serious tone.

"Yeah we do...Anna listen to me. I'm so sorry I had yelled", said Kristoff.

He got to his feet and walked up to his wife. "I was out of line...but I just don't want to lose you. I can't bear the thought of losing you", said Kristoff.

"But if you really, really want this...then we'll try", he said.

"Really? You mean that Kristoff?", asked Anna looking up at him.

"Yes I do", replied Kristoff. "Good...because I'm pregnant", said Anna.

"Are you serious?", asked Kristoff his eyes growing wide.

"I found out this morning", said Anna. "Anna...that's wonderful!", said Kristoff happily as he lifted her up and spun in a circle.

Anna laughed as Kristoff set her back on her feet.

**End of flashback**

Soon Aurora went to sleep and Anna placed her gently in her bassinet. Anna kissed Aurora's forehead and tucked her in.

"She really is beautiful Anna", smiled Elsa entering the bedroom, Kristoff had already fallen asleep.

Anna smiled. Elsa walked over to her little sister. "So...how many kids do you two plan to have?", asked Elsa.

"Well...I want five but Kristoff only wants 3 at most", replied Anna.

Elsa's eyes grew wide. "Five?! Good lord sis! I'm with Kristoff on this one", she said in shock.

Anna blushed. "I can't help it...when I first got pregnant with Aurora...the feeling of a life growing inside me...when I felt her first kicks...I never felt anything like it before", said Anna.

"And when I held her in my arms for the first time as she nuzzled my chest...Elsa, you have no idea what a wonderful feeling it is to have a baby", smiled Anna.

Elsa smiled seeing how happy her sister was. "It does sound wonderful", she said.

Anna then blinked. "Oh Elsa...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have worded it like that", cried Anna worriedly knowing Elsa had no one.

"No it's okay Anna, I'm happy for you", smiled Elsa.

"Elsa...I know you'll meet the one for you someday. I know you will", said Anna as she held her sister's hands.

"Thank you Anna. Don't worry about me", said Elsa. Anna smiled and she hugged her sister.

Elsa smiled and stroked Anna's hair. "You better get some rest mommy", said Elsa sweetly as the sisters broke apart.

Anna blushed and she nodded smiling.


	3. Four years later

It was morning, around 8 and it was a beautiful winter day in Arendelle. Anna was fast asleep in bed with Elsa. Kristoff was still at work.

Anna turned on her side cuddling close to Elsa who was sort of awake. Elsa stroked her sister's hair and held her closely.

Elsa enjoyed laying beside her sister like this, and listening to the peaceful silence.

"Mommy!", yelled a voice. The door opened and a little girl ran in.

She was a spitting image of Anna only her eyes were brown. "Mommy, Auntie, wake up! Wake up!", cried Aurora as she climbed onto the bed.

"Aurora...sweetie, it's early", groaned Anna tiredly. "But it's snowing outside! So we have to go out and play!", cried Aurora.

"Honey the snow isn't going anywhere, we'll get up later", yawned Elsa.

"What if it melts Auntie?", asked Aurora. "Sweetie you know your Auntie can make snow appear any season", said Anna smiling tiredly.

"But we still have to play!", pressed Aurora as she bounced on Elsa. Elsa looked at her sister.

"She really takes after you", she said. "I know. Okay Aurora, we're getting up", yawned Anna.

"Yay!", cheered Aurora as she got off the bed and ran to the closet to get her winter coat.

Elsa sat up smiling at her niece as Anna sat up carefully. Her blanket fell off revealing her large swollen stomach.

She was 8 months pregnant with her second child. "Anna let me help you up", said Elsa worriedly as she helped the heavily pregnant princess to her feet.

Anna exhaled once on her feet, she had really gotten big during this pregnancy and even needed help with getting up.

They found out it was because the baby was oversized. "You okay sis?", asked Elsa worriedly.

"Yeah..it's just heavy...I can't believe how big I got", replied Anna breathlessly. Elsa had a worried look in her eyes.

"But I'm fine...don't worry Elsa", said Anna noticing. 'Easy for you to say...', thought Elsa.

Elsa didn't show it near as much as Kristoff, but she was extremely worried for her sister.

Suddenly the bedroom doors flew open and a panicked looking Kristoff stood them covered in snow.

"Good morning dear", said Anna used to this look on his face. "Anna, are you feeling all right?", he asked worriedly rushing over to her.

"Yes, I'm fine Kristoff", replied Anna. "You don't have any pain? Do you need me to get you anything?", asked Kristoff.

Anna laughed softly. "Kristoff. I said I'm fine", she said. Kristoff sighed in relief. "Let's go outside!", said Aurora as she was trying to get her pink mittens on.

Anna smiled, she carefully knelt down and helped Aurora with her mittens.

"You and Auntie Elsa go ahead, daddy and I will catch up", said Anna. "Okay, thanks mommy!", said Aurora cutely.

Elsa took her niece's hand and the two left the room. "How was work?", asked Anna softly.

"Oh you know, it's work", shrugged Kristoff.

He placed one hand on Anna's shoulder and the other on her swollen stomach. "But more importantly how are you?", asked Kristoff concerned.

"I'm fine, just tired. The baby's been kicking like crazy all morning", replied Anna softly as she placed her hand over Kristoff's on her stomach.

Kristoff felt extremely worried about Anna, he knew that one of the leading causes of death in pregnant women was from the baby being oversized.

And since this was the case with Anna, Kristoff and Elsa were more worried than before with Anna's first pregnancy.

"Look you should take it easy for today...take it easy until the baby is born", said Kristoff worriedly.

"I will Kristoff but I want to spend some time with my daughter", said Anna.

"I know...if you start to feel weak or in pain let me know", said Kristoff. Anna rolled her eyes at his worrying and got her burgundy coat on.

Kristoff held Anna's hand and the two went downstairs. "Tonight is the yearly Arendelle Christmas Ball", said Anna.

Kristoff scoffed. "Don't make that face! You know you have to dress up for it", said Anna.

"I hate that prince outfit! It's so tight and feels like it's choking me. Why can't I wear my mountain clothes?", complained Kristoff.

"Oh yea I can really picture that. You at a royal ball wearing a heavy gray coat", said Anna.

"I don't think it would look bad", said Kristoff. Anna chuckled softly.

They then went outside to see Aurora playing in the snow. Sven and Olaf were with her too.

"Olaf, take that!", said Aurora throwing a snowball on him. Olaf dodged and threw snowballs back laughing while Sven played with them.

Sven rolled on his back in the snow happily as Aurora laughed.

Elsa was using her magic and she made an icy playground for Aurora. "Wow!", cried Aurora amazed.

The slide was made of ice and there was an igloo playhouse. Aurora ran over and slid down the slide.

"Again!", she said happily as she slid down again with Olaf.

Elsa smiled and went over to her sister. "She really is having fun", said Elsa smiling. "I'm so glad...I feel like since I got pregnant I barely am able to have fun with her...", said Anna sadly.

Elsa looked at her sister worried. "Anna...don't think like that. Aurora understands why you need extra rest", said Elsa.

Aurora then ran over. "Mommy isn't the snow so pretty?", asked Aurora cutely as she hugged her mom.

"Yes it is sweetie", smiled Anna. "Mommy, watch this! Look what Olaf taught me!", said Aurora excitedly.

She then fell into the snow making a snow angel. "See? Olaf taught me how to make a snow angel!", said Aurora cutely.

"That's wonderful Aurora, but I think you got some snow on you", said Anna kneeling down by her daughter.

"Where?", asked Aurora cutely. "Let's see, here, and here", Anna playfully began tickling Aurora. Aurora laughed.

"Mommy stop it!", she giggled as Anna held her in her arms. Elsa smiled seeing how warm and motherly Anna was.

Anna smiled resting in the snow beside Aurora. Anna stroked Aurora's hair which had snow in it and Aurora cuddled her mom and placed her tiny hand on Anna's stomach.

"Mommy, when is my little sister or brother going to be born?", asked Aurora. "Soon sweetie, in fact very soon", replied Anna smiling softly.

Aurora smiled cutely and then saw Olaf and Sven had snow cones. "Snow cones!", cried Aurora happily running over.

Elsa laughed softly and she helped Anna carefully onto her feet. Anna exhaled her hand over her swollen belly but she was smiling.

Olaf looked at the snow cone. "If I were to eat this, would that make me a cannibal?", asked Olaf.

Sven bit down into his but he suddenly got a blast of teeth freeze. Sven gritted his teeth together stomping trying to get through it.

"Here buddy", said Kristoff as he gave Sven some hot chocolate. Sven swished it around in his mouth like mouth wash and swallowed.

He sighed in relief his tongue sticking out in a goofy way Aurora giggled at Sven as she ate her snow cone.

By evening everyone was in the decorated ball room. There were 12 Christmas trees in it and people danced gracefully.

Kristoff kept picking at the collar part of his outfit. Anna giggled at him, she wore a gorgeous pink dress.

"This is hotter than my mountain clothes...how do princes breathe?", asked Kristoff. "You'll get used to it", said Anna smiling.

Elsa walked over to her sister. "Hey, do you need to sit down Anna?", asked Elsa worriedly. "No I'm fine, thank you Elsa", replied Anna smiling.

Elsa looked worried about her sister, she then moved Anna's braid in front of her shoulder fixing it.

Anna noticed the look in her sister's eyes. "Elsa, what's wrong?", asked Anna worriedly.

Elsa bit her lip. "Anna can we talk alone?", asked Elsa. "Of course", replied Anna. She took Elsa's hand and the two left the ballroom.

They walked into the sitting room, the fireplace lit. A raging fire burned in it.

"So what's the matter sis?", asked Anna. Elsa hesitated, she took Anna's hands and helped her sit down on the couch.

"I'm just...so worried about you", replied Elsa. "Elsa...", said Anna worriedly.

"I don't show it as much as Kristoff because I don't want any stress on you or the baby...but...", Elsa was clearly near tears.

"Oh Anna...I love you so much and I'm just so scared", said Elsa tears welling up in her eyes.

"Elsa...", cried Anna worriedly never seeing her sister like this. Anna pulled Elsa into her arms hugging her.

Elsa cried softly holding onto her sister tight but carefully. "I'm sorry Anna..I just...", cried Elsa. "Elsa...look at me", said Anna.

Elsa pulled herself out of the princess's arms and looked at her.

"Listen to me sweetie..nothing is going to happen to me. I know the baby is bigger than normal and I know it will be a tough delivery...but I can handle it", soothed Anna.

"I know...I just...I hate seeing you suffer Anna", said Elsa wiping her eyes. "Elsa...I know. But don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm strong", soothed Anna.

Anna hugged her sister again soothing her. "Don't worry about me Elsa...", she said softly. "Oh Anna...", cried Elsa as she placed a hand on her sister's large swollen stomach.

**Author's Note: So in case you are wondering, back in those days oversized newborns were a big reason lots of women died of childbirth back then. That's why Elsa is so upset about it. **


	4. Jack Frost

Anna was looking out the window at the snow falling. She bit her lip in deep thought. She felt a strong nudge against the inside of her stomach.

Anna placed her hand on it rubbing it slowly soothing the baby. She didn't tell Kristoff or Elsa this, but she was just as scared as they were.

She knew how risky the childbirth would be. Anna felt a frightening feeling building up in her chest as she looked at her reflection in the window.

Kristoff walked in. "Anna, you feeling all right?", he asked worriedly rushing to her side.

"Yeah...but I think I'm going to lay down today", replied Anna softly. Her eyes seemed to be somewhere else, lost in her thoughts.

Kristoff blinked worried. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?", he asked. "Yeah...I'm fine Kristoff", replied Anna.

She walked over to the bed and sat down being careful with her swollen stomach. "Anna...", said Kristoff worriedly noticing his wife seemed not herself.

Kristoff walked over as Anna laid back on her pillows sighing softly. "Anna, if something is wrong then tell me", said Kristoff worriedly.

"It's nothing Kristoff", said Anna a bit more firmly closing her eyes looking away from him.

"Anna you know you can talk to me", said Kristoff taking her hand.

Anna bit her lip again and she continued to look away from him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Anna? Anna, baby what's wrong?", asked Kristoff fearfully seeing her tears run down her cheek. Anna sniffed and looked at him.

"I'm scared Kristoff", she said tearfully.

Kristoff pulled her into his arms comforting her. He stroked her hair with one hair and rubbed her stomach with the other.

Anna sobbed softly in his arms. "Shhhh, it's okay Anna, it's okay", soothed Kristoff. He held her in his arms gently rocking her.

"I just...if the baby is as oversized as the midwife suspects...", said Anna as she pulled herself gently out of Kristoff's arms.

"I...I don't know if I'll be able to do it...what if...", cried Anna.

"Hey, hey...look at me", Kristoff cupped her face in his hands looking into her eyes.

"Don't think like that Anna. You are the strongest most stubborn girl I ever met", soothed Kristoff as he brushed her tears away with his finger.

"I don't care about myself Kristoff...but what about Aurora? Elsa...you...and the baby?", cried Anna.

"Anna, I care about you. So does Elsa. And we both are going to make sure nothing happens to you or the baby. That's a promise", soothed Kristoff.

Anna sniffed nodding weakly.

"I promise you that Anna...I love you so much", said Kristoff softly, he then kissed the top of her head. Anna felt comforted by his words, but both man and wife remained terrified.

Kristoff then stroked Anna's tear stained cheek and kissed her lips softly. Anna returned the kiss gently.

"You're going to be okay Anna", he soothed once they broke the kiss. Anna nodded shakily.

By evening, Anna was in bed cuddled in 3 blankets, it was an extra cold night. Kristoff was cuddling her giving her his body heat.

Elsa walked in. "How is she?", she asked. "She's freezing, and she's...she's not doing good Elsa", replied Kristoff.

Elsa placed more wood in the fire and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Not doing good how?", she asked worriedly.

"She broke down crying earlier telling me she was scared", replied Kristoff.

"Oh Anna...", cried Elsa worriedly, she gently stroked Anna's hair. "I got her calmed down but I'm scared too Elsa", admitted Kristoff.

"We all are...if only we could do something", said Elsa.

Anna eventually warmed up and afterwards Elsa went out onto the balcony needing time alone. She looked down feeling so useless.

Suddenly she saw something, it was snow but it was magical. "What?", asked Elsa.

The snowflakes then swirled away as if beckoning her. Elsa thought she was the only one with this power.

And yet...she was being called by another. Elsa created an ice staircase down from the balcony and she went down and followed the snowy swirls.

She exited the kingdom and walked across the water using her ice powers. She entered the forest and walked up the snowy mountain.

As she finally reached halfway to the top, she saw something.

It was an ice archway with icy crystallized flowers decorated on it. There was also an ice palace. Not Elsa's...someone else's.

Elsa looked at it in wonder and suddenly heard a twig snap. Elsa turned and used her ice powers in self defense.

They narrowly missed a man, he had white hair like she did. "As expected from the Snow Queen of Arendelle", he said.

Elsa blinked. "Who are you?", she asked. "My name is Jack Frost...I have the same powers as you", he replied.

"But I thought that I...", began Elsa. "You thought you were the only one?", finished Jack.

"No, but we are the remaining two", he said. "Where have you been all this time?", asked Elsa.

"Well since humans fear my powers I hide up here in the mountains...Queen Elsa, you are as stunningly gorgeous as they say", he said.

Elsa felt her pale cheeks go slightly red. "How do you know my name?", she asked not letting her guard down despite her obvious blushing.

"You are the Queen of Arendelle, are you not?", said Jack. "I see...the eternal winter", said Elsa.

"That is not how I found out about you. I just simply knew of Arendelle's royalty...but yes I knew of the eternal winter", said Jack.

"Elsa...I can show you how to fully master your powers", he said then. "Master my powers?", asked Elsa confused.

"You have great power...a beautiful power and yet you hold back", said Jack.

"Of course I hold back. I don't want to hurt my sister or anyone", said Elsa.

"But wouldn't you love to be able to master your powers without holding back?", asked Jack.

"I can do that...?", asked Elsa. "I can show you things I can do", said Jack. He then turned and blasted ice to the ground.

Suddenly forming out was a giant polar bear made of ice. Elsa gasped.

"Not only is it alive, but it obeys me", said Jack.

"I've made snowmen come to life but not as slaves", said Elsa. "Oh don't misunderstand Elsa. This polar bear isn't REALLY alive, he merely can be used as a weapon. It really is just a piece of moving ice", said Jack.

"But I'm sure you would rather see the beauty", said Jack.

Using his powers he formed a sleigh made of ice. Two horses made of ice appeared as well.

Elsa's eyes grew wide. "It's so beautiful", she cried. Jack walked over. "I've always wanted to meet you Elsa, please allow me to give you this carriage ride", said Jack holding out his hand.

Elsa blushed again, she barely knew him and yet he seemed to practically put her under a spell. His charms and looks were enough to send any girl drooling.

Elsa took his hand and Jack helped her into the ice carriage. He got in and the ice horses began walking forward.

Just then they were headed towards a cliff. "No fears Elsa...watch this", said Jack.

Elsa blinked when suddenly an icy bridge formed. The horses walked onto the still forming bridge like a faith walk.

"That's amazing", cried Elsa. "You try", said Jack. Elsa blinked but she used her powers and the bridge formed just as smoothly.

"You said you could help me master my powers?", asked Elsa as they made it off the formed bridge and onto the other side of the ledge.

The horses stopped and Jack helped Elsa off the carriage. "Of course. Next time I shall start teaching you", he answered.

"Come back to this mountain tomorrow evening. It has been a lovely time Elsa. And it's a true honor to stand in your presence", said Jack.

He held out his hand in the palm of it a rose made of ice appeared. "It's so beautiful", cried Elsa holding it.

"We will meet tomorrow Elsa", said Jack. "I'll be here", said Elsa.


End file.
